Takami knows
by watervampire
Summary: Takami knows what Hiruma wants him to do in their match, Hiruma knows what he will do. While the two of them are fighting, one of them will end up sad in the end, but what will the other do? Based on the manga, hirumaXtakami.


_Takami knows:_

**Manga/Anime: Eyeshield 21 **

**Summary: Takami knows what Hiruma wants him to do in their match, Hiruma knows what he will do. While the two of them are fighting, one of them will end up sad in the end, but what will the other do? Based on the manga, hirumaXtakami. A bit of comforting as well, tried not to get OOC the best I could.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21… obviously.**

**Couple: Takami and Hiruma**

**Title: ****Takami knows****:**

* * *

Hiruma stood on the field in Tokyo stadium, enjoying the feeling of the solid earth beneath his feet. The calmness around him was reassuring, he had the feeling everything was going to be fine. There was a certain thrill around him, like someone was extremely anxious about something. Now that he thought about it, it reeked a bit. He smelled mud, sweat, and other scents that go with very tiring sports.

'YEAH!' Monta shouted, and he felt a breeze of wind pass him. His plan had been put in action; the big gamble was starting. Immediately his thoughts were back to where he left them. The death card, a swim or sink situation in Deimon's match against Oujou School. At the moment Sena and Monta were both near Sakuraba, to make sure his and Takami's short passes wouldn't succeed.

Takami **knows** that the Deimon Devil bats want him to go for the easiest and fastest play right now. Because of this, Hiruma **knows** he won't. Takami will go for the safest play, even though it takes much more time. The two quarterback's gazes meet, and they make eye contact for just a split second. Hiruma **knows** what Takami will do. Takami **knows** that Hiruma **knows**. They both **know**, so what will happen?

'Sakuraba, it is coming!' Takami shouted. What an idiot. Hiruma smirked seeing the guy try so much. Well, it wasn't sure that this was Deimon's win just yet, but it would be. He had blind trust in his team… only at moments like these, though. He **knew** everything would be alright as long as they gave their all. At that moment Sena shot forward, blitzing Takami. The tall quarterback took some steps backwards, looking scared out of his mind.

'That's bad.' He said shakily, and then smirked in a way that could've matched Hiruma's evil smirk. 'Is that what you thought I'd say?' He asked, his face seeming to go into 'black' mode again. His face showed confidence; he seemed to **know** what would happen as well. Exactly at that moment Shin Seijuro came all the way back to block Sena, and Hiruma watched his running back getting crushed with an irritated expression.

'Damn it…' He muttered. 'Damn it!' He then shouted frustrated. 'Is that what you thought I'd say?' He asked, his sharp pointed teeth showing in his devilish laugh. He saw Takami's face turning scared and already **knew** it was a fake again. The two of them looked at each other, and **knew** the other **knew** too.

'It can't be...' Takami said, surprised, and looked to his side. There was Monta, the catcher who'd blitzed him instead of Sena now. Hiruma watched the look of realization dawn on Takami's face with content. The game was getting more interesting with the second. He thought he already **knew** how the other quarterback would react.

'Damn!' Oujou's quarterback shouted. Then his look turned serious again. 'What?' He asked ironically. 'You thought I'd say that?' Then, much faster than before, he raised his hand for a super-high pass. Did he already **know** he wouldn't make it at that moment? Hiruma couldn't tell. He did **know** that there was something wrong with Takami, from that moment on though. He **knew**.

'Shit, shit…!' Monta shouted, sweat dripping down his face. 'Is what I won't say!' He then shouted, and before Takami could actually throw the pass he intended to throw, the short guy dived to grab one of the legs from the much taller quarterback.

'Catch MAX!' Monta shouted. He'd managed to score a safety (AN: which is just like a touchdown, but during the offense of the other side, meaning it's only worth two points… for the American football noobs that didn't know; I assume nobody really needed to read this, right?).

Hiruma's breathing relaxed once again. He **knew** that for Deimon, things were starting, only starting, to look better again. Still he felt like Monta had interfered with something. That this was supposed to be a showdown between the two quarterbacks. And when he met Takami's eyes, he **knew** Takami felt the same way.

* * *

"_We won" _was the first thought that shot through Hiruma's head. He obviously wasn't the only one of his team thinking this; the tears on Kurita's face were clearly visible and Sena's shout rang through the entire stadium. Immediately afterwards followed a thought that wasn't as appealing, even made him a bit sad – somewhere deep inside. _"That means they lost."_

And you could see Oujou lost. Ootawara had dropped to the ground, looking very defeated, and the other members of the club looked down as well. Hiruma looked aside and saw Sena and Shin looking at each other. At that moment Ootawara cried out, the tears streaming down his face, while Takami patted him on the back, his face still strict.

A lot of people seemed down right now. Hiruma sighed annoyed. Still Sakuraba and Monta had to make some kind of showdown out of telling a little kid he'd definitely make it to the Christmas Bowl once. It's not that he didn't believe it. He just felt bothered, like he should do something for someone.

'From now on, Oujou's new captain will be you, Shin.' He heard behind him. Hiruma didn't have to turn around to see who it was; he already **knew**. And in a way, he couldn't stand it.

'Passing the baton already…' he said, with something of his usual cruelness. 'You're quick at being replaced.'

'There must be someone for the unity of the team.' Takami said. 'Someone who has no choice but to stay firm and composed until the end. For Deimon it's your job.' Hiruma closed his eyes for a brief moment. It was like all sadness in the world was hidden in those last two sentences. Even so, he still forced a grin on his face.

He shot at some random persons from his team out of annoyance, making sure everybody would leave the stadium as fast as possible. Takami had disappeared into a bathroom, and when he looked over his shoulder he could catch a glimpse of the guy's face in the mirror. He had never seen the expression on his face – or on anyone's face, for that matter – before, but as if it were his intuition, he knew what was coming.

He walked over to the other quarterback, hesitating on what to do. The tears were now streaming over his face. The broken look in his eyes from before, it had been real after all. Hiruma sighed, and walked closer to Takami.

'Staying firm and composed until the end is harder than it seems, isn't it?' He asked, not able to think of anything. Takami turned around, his eyes red and tears still streaming over his face, as if there was no end to them. Then the quarterback did something Hiruma hadn't expected. He threw himself in Hiruma's arms, and kept on crying.

'I thought… After all this time, after all this waiting… we'd finally make it.' He sobbed. No matter what he would've said, Hiruma was still too stunned to even react. He'd been going out with Takami for a pretty long time already, but never before had he seen so much emotion from the normally so composed guy.

'Don't worry about it.' He said, stroking the older guy's hair. 'There's always Oujou University, right? You easily made it in there; you'll probably get into the American football team as well.' Takami looked down at him (AN: there's like, a huge length difference of about 17 cm – for those that didn't know, Takami's 192 cm, and Hiruma's 175 cm) with tears still running down.

'But how about you Hiruma?' He asked. 'You made it into Oujou University as well, right? I **know** you always dreamt of this, and you'd want to get into our American football team as quarterback as well.' His voice seemed to break at the end of that sentence.

'Don't be stupid.' Hiruma said annoyed. 'I'll first have to make those exams, and then we'll see if I can get in.' He thought about this for a couple of seconds. 'And even if we both get in; having two quarterbacks isn't impossible. It can even be a very good technique. It doesn't matter.'

'I just **know** it'll be alright.' Hiruma whispered as the two guys hugged tightly, drowning all their sorrows in simply being together like this. Because they both **knew** what he said was true.

* * *

**Author's note, afterwards: I'm not really a big fan of hirumaXtakami, though I do think they're both really cool… Hiruma with his guns and Takami just being himself; how can you possibly not love them? Anyway, back to what I was talking about… er, yeah, I just read this part in the manga (I don't know if the anime has a scene like this?) and felt like I had to write a fic about it… couldn't help it. **

**So, here it is. I hope you liked it – and also that it was a bit clear what I was trying to say – and please review or something. I really want to know what I could do better another time. **


End file.
